


Rainy Days Never Go Away

by xxxSlatherzxxx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSlatherzxxx/pseuds/xxxSlatherzxxx
Summary: Theres something sniper has been keeping to himself for quiet a bit, Ever since the Red Spy became his bestfriend hes been feeling weird, and when he finally decides he wants to tell spy, strange things happen when sniper helps spy out, or even gets too close. But it only happens when medic is near,..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this! SO bare with me!

Sniper huffed as he watched the droplets stream down his campers window in awe. Looking forward he looked at Spy’s expression and took in his fellow teammates facial features. Looking at the man like some sort of art an artist forgot to finish. Like a puppy without a home, spy looked dreadful. 

 

“It's never going to stop raining, is it?” 

Spy looked at sniper and gave him his full attention. Staring at his best friend before answering. “I don’t know, will it?”

Sniper softly bumped his shoe into spys leg in a jokingly manner. “That’s why i asked you” 

“I don't know the answers to every single thing Sniper, if i did we wouldn't be here fighting our asses off every other day. Dying and killing the same exact people.” Spy rubbed his eye. “Here’s a question for you, Don't you ever get so tired?” 

“I mean, of course i do. I need my midnights rest everyday! That's how humans function. ” 

“No, you imbecile! I mean.. The same thing everyday.. Aren't you just tired of waking up and having to know you have to kill someone? I mean.. We don't even get paid!” Spy cried out, his French accent came out strong. 

“Mate, you're starting to sound like scout.” 

“Don’t insult me in times like this my dear friend. I don't plan on staying long. I got to get back to the base i’m getting quite tired if i say so myself.”  
Spy lied. 

“You don't HAVE to go back in, you're only saying that because i no longer let you smoke in here.” 

A look of sass spread across Spy’s face.  
“We have greater things to worry about rather than getting lung cancer.” 

“It’s not because of that, it’s because you always leave my camper smelling like pure cigs, and i don’t appreciate breathing that in all the time when i sleep.” 

“Cry me a river.” With that, spy got up and walked towards the Campers door.  
“I'll be back in a few. ”  
With that said spy disappeared. 

Sniper took a long pause to stare at the door. With no sign of spy, a feeling of guilt passed through him like a breeze. Making him shiver a bit, Another day wasted on telling spy something important, it's always been so dragging having to hold things in from his best friend. Sniper groan at the thought spy would be coming back later, Maybe Sniper will be able to tell him this time? Maybe not. Sniper looked around his home. Feeling even more alone without the masked man.

Sniper got up from the table and looked out the window before grabbing a beer from the fridge. Sniper stared at the middle lane of his home watching the outdoor light shine in, then disappear into this grey look time to time. 

“This is a real big piece of piss”  
He whispered to himself with a subtle grunt. He mentally kicked himself. “Stupid, stupid! Oui should've said something to him! How much longer will i hold back.” Snipers lips felt dry when he places the bottles opening to his lips. Taking in a quick sip, he sighed. “i wish oui never felt this way..” 

he could feel the alcohol burn down his throat making him cough. He hated beer more than anything but that's all he had since scout broke his coffee machine. Suddenly, sniper started laughing, remembering how scout started crying when he thought sniper was pissed at him. Scout spent days saying sorry and bringing sniper food to his camper. It was relaxing for a while but then scout was starting to get annoying after the first three weeks. Sniper finally accepted his apologies. Ever since then, scout never stepped foot in his camper, unless it was really important. Sniper walked over to his bed and sat down feeling his bed calling to him. Wanting to lay down and embrace the lovely fabric. After a few minutes of waiting for spy, sniper put down his half finished beer and laid down drowning in its goodness. 

“knock knock”  
Said the French espionage with a grin on his face, shaking snipers shoulder

“how did you get in here mate? My door's locked” Sniper groaned. “Let me sleep” 

Spy said nothing but point at an open window at the driver's door.  
“I don't need to knock anyways. I'm always welcome here aren't i?”

Sniper raised his head to look at Spy. And without saying a word, he laid his head back down onto the bed, scratching his stomach where his trail of hair would be.

“I don't have time to watch you wake up, i’ve got to discuss a few things more with Ms.Paulin, we got a package we need to extract from red teams HQ. first thing in the morning. She says it should be a briefcase or somezing like that. I suggest you sleep nice and cozy Because I heard this is gonna be tough. Our team is already getting plans on, i told them you weren't feeling well because i know you don't like this type of thing. I'll get going bushman. See you in the next morning”

Spy proceeded to walk out the vans back door. Heading to his own abode. Sniper sighed and looked around his bed seeing as it got alot more darker than it was before he started going to sleep. 

“Another.. Day.. Wasted..”


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning  
“Auuuugghh” sniper wakes up yawning, early in the sunrising morning. After doing his morning routine, he takes off to Blu Team's base. 

“Hey chuckle head! Whats up?”  
As usual, Scout excitingly greets his fellow teammate Sniper. There's nothing more refreshing to scout than seeing his team up and ready and a cold can of Bonk!™.  
*sksst* “Ey, you want some of this? SIKE! This is all mine bush face.”

Sniper didn't even bother to look at Scout as he tried to throw jokes about him.  
“Mornin’ everyone.” said Sniper in a weak tone.  
“Huddah Huddah”  
“Gud Morning Snipar!”  
“Mornin Partner”  
The team seemed very happy and energetic. Full of excitement and ready for Ms. Paulin’s new contract mission. However, sniper was the only one in a boring and drowsy mood. Although spy was nowhere to be found.  
“Guten tag… you don't look very well, eh?” Said the Medicine man.

“ugh..” Sniper groaned. “I’m fine doc, i promise.”

“hmm, okay well, i have some delicious prescriptions if you really need them.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Sniper put on a side smile. Trying his best to not show his true emotions.  
“Ey, Doc! My stomach is going rumble rumble lately. I think i need pill please!” Heavy shouted 

Medic groaned and pinched the top of his nose. “Did you use the bathroom in the last 36 hours?” Heavy shook his head. “No… Heavy shall use the bathroom before team starts!” Heavy's stomach rumbled hard. “Uh ohh…” Heavy held his stomach and ran. “AHHHH!!”  
After he shut the stalls door, you can hear the muffled sound of him saying “This can is tiny baby toilet! Too small for Heavy’s ASS!”

Medic delivered the look of annoyance, throwing his shoulders and eyelids down.  
“Ughh, isn't he something? I’ll be in my office, if anyone needs anything you know where to find me. Bye-bye.” Medic left to his infirmary. 

The sound of Red teams chatter was interrupted by a loud but weak sounding engine and a tire screech. Bursting through the front doors came a woman in a purple dress with a helmet on. After Ms.Pauling entered in a big bang, the door flung open letting archimedes fly out. 

“Hey guys, how are you all doing?” Not noticing the bird. “ I've got big stuff to throw at you as of now. Okay, listen up, it is suspected that Blu team has a special briefcase that contains electronic information that can destroy all of our data and physical intel. We need to steal it from them and destroy the briefcase. This is a bit different now though, it is said that they have upped their game with sentries and dispensers. So, i am just letting you guys know that this is a risky job for the greater good. Any questions before we head out?”

Silence filled the air, no one said anything. Sniper, engie, scout, and pyro looked lost.  
The silence was broken when the sound of cards shuffling filled the air. Sniper looked behind him to his far left, seeing a round table with his teammates, and his best friend. 

“Wee lads, you're neva gonna beat me!” Demoman hooted as he passed out the cards to soldier and spy. 

Soldier stood up on the poker table and held out his chest. “I'll beat your scottish butt anyday! for i am american! We never lose! WE HAVE PLANS TO BEAT ANYONE WHO STANDS IN THE WAY! We will DESTROY ANYONE!” 

“Sally if you would, your big fat boot is stepping on the cards!” Yelled spy.

“Make me frenchy, You want americans taste all in your mouth when i wipe your mouth on my ass!!” Soldier screamed. 

“GENTLEMEN IF YOU WILL PLEASE CALM DOWN. If we are going to fight anyone! It should be the other team! Has no one listened to what i've said?” Ms.Pauling groaned. 

“I have!” Scout shouted too loud in her ear. 

“That's good Scout, but i don't need just YOU understanding..” Ms.Pauling walked in the middle of the groups. “I need everyones help! Everyone is important to this, than i am. We need every single help we can get.” She looked to spy “we especially need you spy.”

“Mainly because i have more smarts and more skills than anyone?” Spy bragged. 

“No.. Mainly because you’re a spy, this is your sort of thing.” 

“Yeah, and because I'm better looking aye?” Spy winked in a jokingly manner. 

“Possibly..” Ms.Pauling laughed. 

Scout stared at spy with a straight but cold hearted face. Spy looked over and grinned. 

Sniper looked between the two feeling sick inside. Even though sniper knew spy was only messing around to piss scout off it still left sniper feeling weird. 

“Alright miss Pauling what will we need to do? How do you want to handle this?” Engie put his hands together and smiled. “I'm ready to start building and prepare some new devices.” 

“We will need some teleporters, and dispensers, but we need to be quick and quiet, so only use your knives or whatever doesn't make so much noise. We can't let them know we are there.” Ms.Pauling pulled out a blueprint from her satchel. “Here is a plan out of the base, first we will go out towards the trees, then find the sewage lines, go down, and follow these lines to their sewage lines. Then we will sneak in, spy will go in first, and if he doesn't come back in 10-20 minutes we will sneak in, and try to complete the mission.” 

“What if they attack! WE SHALL ATTACK FIRST!” Soldier shouted. 

“If they notice us, then it's all warfare at its finest. Go big or go home. Or rather more lose your jobs and the administrator kills you.” Ms. Pauling shook when she mentioned her boss. “Everyone get ready to go in about an hour. Then at sundown we shall attack.” 

Sniper looked at everyone talk amongst themselves with Pauling asking questions and possibilities. Sniper looked at the door, and made his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

When sniper got out he felt better. He loved the outdoors, loved the fresh air how close to home he felt. Sniper walked towards the tree line and kept walking straight. Usually sniper only comes out to the forest when he feels glum and wants to be comforted by nature itself, but for right now he just wanted to be away from the base, away from war and all this crazy madness. 

Snipers train of thought was interrupted by a high yell. 

“ARCHIMEDES!! ARCHIMEDES PLEASE COME BACK!” 

Sniper walked closer to where the noise was coming from only to see medic standing in the middle of the forest with bird food in his palm raised up high. 

“Augh, it's no use..” Medic lowered his head. 

“Hey mate, lookin for you bird?” 

Medic quickly opened his eyes pulling out his bone saw and held it out arms length ready for anything. “Ahh, it's only you..” Medic chuckled with delight to see a friend. “Or is it..” Medic charged towards sniper with his bonesaw in hand ready to slice. 

Sniper hopped back and brought out his kukri quickly and swung trying to scare medic off. “ITS ME! MUNDY!!” 

“OR IZ IT ZE SPY HUH?! Can't fool me!!” Medic gripped sniper by the collar shaking him around hitting him against a nearby tree holding sniper up to his eyes. Snipers weapon fell out his hand, with wide eyes he held his breath. 

“I’ll cut your eyes out and feed it to my birds.” Medic threatened putting his bonesaw to snipers throat. Sniper shook in fear. 

“I-its me! I swear of it!” Sniper cried out. 

“Ah.. Hah! Hahaahh! Oooo hohoaho!” Medic started laughing. “I got you good didn't i?” Medic pulled sniper into a hug. 

Sniper was shocked, medic was only playing this whole time. That evil bastard. 

Medic gave sniper a genuine smile and turned the other way, walking towards where he was first yelling for Archimedes.   
“Mind helping me get my feathery companion back?”  
Without waiting for Snipers response, Medic proceeded to place some seeds in Snipers hand and then he raised Snipers hand up high for him. “Just call for him and just maybe he'll come around and smell his delicious treats!”

Sniper looked over to Medic with a very small but honest smile. For once, he could feel free and fresh in mother nature's center. “Oui, I’m sure he'll come back around.” sniper sounded relieved. 

“i hope he comes back soon, we need him. He's my number one assistant… my only assistant…” Medic suddenly looked worried again. As if he just realized once again that Archimedes left flying. 

Back At Base  
“Alright guys, in about thirty minutes we deploy to our mission. Is everything okay?”  
Ms. Pauling looked at everyone in the room eager for some good responses. 

“I am ready! I am ALWAYS ready!” Soldier exclaimed. “Wait a minute….WHERE IS MY SHOVEL!!”

All of Blu team were exercising, tripping over equipment, yelling and going over plans and procedures. Ms. Pauling kept herself busy making sure the team had sufficient ammo and weapons. 

Scout awkwardly walked over to Ms. Pauling, wanting to say something to impress her. His nervousness didn't let him focus much and made him bump into her which also made her stumble and almost drop her papers. 

“Woah! Scout!”  
Ms. Pauling gripped her documents tightly, trying her best to not let them fall and scatter everywhere. 

“OH, oh oh, I-i I'm sorry Ms..Ms. Pauling, i was just walking and and i saw you and i-it was just-”

“Shh, shh, shh, shh. Listen, it's okay. Really, it is. Just watch where you are going. Also, what was that about? You wanting to talk to me or something?”  
Ms. Pauling’s hair covered her left side a bit, her face squinted and Scout. 

Scouts face turned red,   
“uhhh, nothing nothing, i was just going uh… Over there! Yea, i had to go get a few sandbags from the closet. See ya!”  
He bolted away nervously and awkwardly.

-Sniper And Medic In The Forest-

“THERE HE IS! THERE THERE!”  
Sniper jumped up and down trying to guide Archimedes to the tasty seeds. “Hahaha! Oui, C’mere. Right on mate!”  
Archimedes flapped his way to Snipers hand, Pecking on the seeds. Sniper stared down at the bird feeling a sort of missing when he recalls his pet owl that died a year ago. 

“Stupendous! Archimedes has come back! Thank you Sniper, you're the best!” Archimedes flew back onto Medics shoulders and rubbed his head on Medics cheeks.   
“HA! Don't you ever leave me again. I was worried sick for you. We've got big things to do, you and i.” Medic rubbed the tiny birds head with his finger and softly kisses its head. “At least it was you, and not your brother.” 

Sniper smiled to see the bigger man not stressed out, sniper knew how Medic felt about losing his bird. Snipers pet owl (owly ouu) kept escaping from its cage at night, leaving sniper wide awake at night worrying about his pet that he had for six years. 

The day he found out his pet died, was when he was in his old camper and the poor thing didn't eat for days, getting sick. It broke Snipers heart, and he always felt alone. 

So anytime Snipers alone in his new camper, he can still feel the stinging in his heart, as silence takes over instead of his old friend filling the air with hoots and screeches. 

A sudden realization swept through and caused a long pause between Sniper and Medic. They both looked at each other with the facial expressions of realizations that they forgot something very important. 

“OUI, WE DEPLOY IN A FEW MINUTES. WE NEED TO GET GOING MATE!”

Sniper took off first before Medic, Medic took ahold of Archimedes and ran off right behind Sniper rushing towards the base. 

“ALRIGHT MEN! Everyone is done? TIME TO MOVE OUT!” Ms.Pauling shouted. 

Heavy looked around the team as they began walking, Spy was upfront with Ms.Pauling and scout, while engie and demoman was in the middle. Soldier was with Heavy grumbling about how he's the top notch most skilled in this kind of thing. Kinding Making heavy feel weird discussing about war near the american. He remembers Soldier from the Cold war years, and years ago. But never discussed anything about it, let alone brought it up. But Soldier was good to the team, and great poker player with Heavy. Upon looking around Heavy felt a sense of Loss, but couldn't put his finger on it. Pyro was at the far right dancing in his own world. Heavy doesn't dare mess with Pyro, Pyros world is too messed up for regular men.


End file.
